carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
The Chair of the Board
"The Chair of the Board" is the sixth episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on June 18th, 2015. Logline Matska "Mattie" Belmonde, the Chair of the Board - and Carmilla's big sister - threatens Laura and demands she alter her broadcasts. Synopsis Matska is about to attack Laura to avenge her mother's death, when Carmilla comes into the room. Carmilla, much to Laura's surprise, greets Matska fondly, affectionately calling her "Mattie", with Matska referring to her as "Sis". The two vampires talk with a well established familiarity, specifically about how Carmilla tried to kill the anglerfish and more importantly, whether Mattie is going to kill Laura or not. Mattie says she has to kill Laura on principle, due to her having killed the dean, even though she does express the sentiment that was never fond of their mother either. Carmilla refuses to let her do so, in spite of the fact they are both aware if it came to an actual fight, Carmilla would lose the battle. Mattie, much to her own amusement, realizes that Carmilla, as she put it "fell in love with one of the marks, again.", reminded of Carmilla's love for Ell. Matska agrees to hold off, and not kill Laura for the time being, at least until Carmilla is no longer fond of her. When Carmilla asks if Mattie knew about the anglerfish and what their mother was doing with it, she admits she did. The board decided that five people every twenty years to keep the anglerfish in check was a small price to pay in contrast to whatever alternative there was. Carmilla says the anglerfish is helpless and no longer a threat, but Mattie says the only reason nothing has happened as of yet is because it's stuck in the crater, hampering any plot it might have. The board and Mattie will decide what they'll do about the anglerfish at their meeting the following day. She invites Carmilla for a "girls night out", but Carmilla suggests she shouldn't be hungover for her meeting. Mattie decides to turn the conversation to Laura and her news broadcast, stating that she doesn't want her to continue using SSN to spread news that might cause panic. Laura rebuts that the university isn't safe in the first place and that people need to be informed. Mattie insists that she help Laura with her news broadcast to make sure she's putting across the right message, and Laura, much to her displeasure, is forced to concede. As Mattie departs the room, she mentions to Carmilla that she doesn't want to have to track down any of their mother's things, causing Laura to question why any of The Dean's things would be here with them. Mattie, with much mirth, announces to her that she's living in The Dean's old apartment. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde Cultural References *''Robert's Rules ''- Robert's Rules of Order are the set of rules and procedures indented to be adopted by a parliamentary authority. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes